Pr 21/kjv
: }|1| 21:1 The king's heart is in the hand of the LORD, as the rivers of water: he turneth it whithersoever he will. }} : }|2| 21:2 Every way of a man is right in his own eyes: but the LORD pondereth the hearts. }} : }|3| 21:3 To do justice and judgment is more acceptable to the LORD than sacrifice. }} : }|4| 21:4 An high look, and a proud heart, and the plowing of the wicked, is sin. }} : }|5| 21:5 The thoughts of the diligent tend only to plenteousness; but of every one that is hasty only to want. }} : }|6| 21:6 The getting of treasures by a lying tongue is a vanity tossed to and fro of them that seek death. }} : }|7| 21:7 The robbery of the wicked shall destroy them; because they refuse to do judgment. }} : }|8| 21:8 The way of man is froward and strange: but as for the pure, his work is right. }} : }|9| 21:9 It is better to dwell in a corner of the housetop, than with a brawling woman in a wide house. }} : }|10| 21:10 The soul of the wicked desireth evil: his neighbour findeth no favour in his eyes. }} : }|11| 21:11 When the scorner is punished, the simple is made wise: and when the wise is instructed, he receiveth knowledge. }} : }|12| 21:12 The righteous man wisely considereth the house of the wicked: but God overthroweth the wicked for their wickedness. }} : }|13| 21:13 Whoso stoppeth his ears at the cry of the poor, he also shall cry himself, but shall not be heard. }} : }|14| 21:14 A gift in secret pacifieth anger: and a reward in the bosom strong wrath. }} : }|15| 21:15 It is joy to the just to do judgment: but destruction shall be to the workers of iniquity. }} : }|16| 21:16 The man that wandereth out of the way of understanding shall remain in the congregation of the dead. }} : }|17| 21:17 He that loveth pleasure shall be a poor man: he that loveth wine and oil shall not be rich. }} : }|18| 21:18 The wicked shall be a ransom for the righteous, and the transgressor for the upright. }} : }|19| 21:19 It is better to dwell in the wilderness, than with a contentious and an angry woman. }} : }|20| 21:20 There is treasure to be desired and oil in the dwelling of the wise; but a foolish man spendeth it up. }} : }|21| 21:21 He that followeth after righteousness and mercy findeth life, righteousness, and honour. }} : }|22| 21:22 A wise man scaleth the city of the mighty, and casteth down the strength of the confidence thereof. }} : }|23| 21:23 Whoso keepeth his mouth and his tongue keepeth his soul from troubles. }} : }|24| 21:24 Proud and haughty scorner is his name, who dealeth in proud wrath. }} : }|25| 21:25 The desire of the slothful killeth him; for his hands refuse to labour. }} : }|26| 21:26 He coveteth greedily all the day long: but the righteous giveth and spareth not. }} : }|27| 21:27 The sacrifice of the wicked is abomination: how much more, when he bringeth it with a wicked mind? }} : }|28| 21:28 A false witness shall perish: but the man that heareth speaketh constantly. }} : }|29| 21:29 A wicked man hardeneth his face: but as for the upright, he directeth his way. }} : }|30| 21:30 There is no wisdom nor understanding nor counsel against the LORD. }} : }|31| 21:31 The horse is prepared against the day of battle: but safety is of the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *